The Malfoys Last Battle
by boostarryeyes
Summary: The last book gave only glimpses of the Malfoys during the last battle. Here's my take on what happened. Acommapanies my other story - "The Story Continues."


**A/N This is to accompany my other story, "the story continues". It always intrigued me what happened to the Malfoys esp Draco during the Last Battle. There are hints in the book but I am greedy, I wanted more. This is my take on the Malfoys.**

Harry Potter had just saved his life but all he thought of was his parents. He needed to find them, to see if they were still alive. His loathing of the Dark Lord was increasing by the minute. He was evil and Draco wanted nothing more to do with him except he needed to find him knowing that was probably were his parents would be.

His thoughts wandered back the Golden Trio, as they had been nicknamed, he still held no love for them but they had just saved his life. Would he have done the same, probably not, a small twinge of shame sparked. He thought back to when they had been captured, ok he had not identified them but he didn't deny it was them, not really. He had watched his insane Aunt torture Granger, he had once thought he would have enjoyed the sight but he hadn't. To hear her screams, knowing what that curse felt like as it tore through your body, it had sickened him. Despite that Harry had saved him. They were better than him.

He was now having to dodge curses as he approached fighting Death eaters and students. He looked around and realised that whilst he had been waiting in the Room of Requirement that a lot of his fellow year had stayed to fight. To fight grown men and women. He tripped, he looked down to see the lifeless body of Colin Creevey, that infuriating Gryffindor that permanently carried a camera. He was only 16, being one of the youngest in his year, he wasn't due to turn 17 until the summer holidays, now he never would. Malfoy felt sick, how had it come to this. When his Father used to talk of before, before the Dark Lord's downfall, he had made it sound mysterious, powerful, seductive and right. 16 year old boys were not meant to die!

"I'm sorry" he muttered to Colin.

He needed to find his parents, panic that he would find them dead as well swelled up inside him. Not for the first time since last year did he regret not being able to take Dumbledore on his offer. Life surely would have been better than this if he had, or would he have now been fighting to save Hogwarts. A curse narrowly missed his head, he turned, it was a fellow Death Eater. He cried out, trying to get him to understand they were on the same side so he could continue his search but he wasn't listening. He felt another curse miss his head as something shoved him over onto the floor. He saw disembodied feet carry on down the corridor from his position, they had saved his life again. Just as he was getting back up, someone ran past him knocking him into the wall. The resultant blow to his head caused everything, the sights, sounds and smells of the battle, fade away.

He awoke to silence, his head felt like it had been cut in two. Blood was trickling down the side of his face. He slowly sat up. Waves of nausea washed over him, he heaved painfully, his stomach empty. It had been awhile since he had been able to eat food properly. He stood slowly, his body swayed but he remained upright. He looked around. Colin's body was no longer there. He saw someone approach. Longbottom.

"You're awake I see, I was coming back to take you to the infirmary. I suggest you still do." his voice was cold but firm. Draco looked over at the boy, well man he supposed, in front of him. He was unkempt, battered and bruised. There was no stutter or uncertainty in his voice, his eyes never wavered from Draco's. He made to move away, Draco grabbed his arm but one look from Longbottom and he quickly let go.

"What's happened? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Voldemort has given us an hour for Harry to surrender. Not that he will, we will then fight again."

"Have you seen…" Draco hated having to ask, hated that his voice cracked, "….seen my parents?" Longbottom's eyebrows raised.

"No," he replied, "Sorry" he walked away.

Draco was wandered through the Castle, when he heard it. The Dark Lord's voice crowing that Harry Potter was dead. Draco froze. How? Shouldn't he be happy? The Dark Lord had won. Draco felt nothing but dread. Dread for the future he no longer wanted. He raced into an abandoned classroom to look out of a window to find that half of the wall was missing. He watched the gang of Death Eaters, Dementors and Giants follow the Dark Lord and Hagrid as they approached the castle. People were now starting to pour out of the Grand Entrance. He heard the scream of McGonegall as she saw the body which hung limply in Hagrid's arms. Her screams were soon joined by the Weasley's, Granger's and everyone elses cries and shouts. He saw the anguish on their faces. Draco's eyes searched the group behind the Dark Lord. His heart leapt when he recognised his parents. They were alive. He was unsure of how to reach them, his way was blocked by the surviving Order and students. He left his viewpoint and decided to venture down towards the Grand Entrance.

The noises increased as he approached the staircase that would lead him down, nearer his parents. He tried not to think of what the future held. Even in victory he doubted that the Malfoys would ever be as close to the Dark Lord again, although he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He looked down, eyebrows creased, the battle had started again. Fear for his parents pierced his stomach. He started to race down the stairs. He entered the hall. There was his Aunt battling with Granger, Weaslette and Loony. His face scoured the Hall, watching as Death Eaters were being over powered. It was then he saw them. Neither were fighting, they hadn't even drawn their wands which was why no-one was bothering with them he supposed. He raced through the crowd. His Father turned as he ran, relief flooded his face as Draco fell into his open arms. His Mother grabbed him, frantically searching his body for injuries, grasping him to reassure herself he was real.

An almighty screech shook the building, the reunited Malfoys turned to see Bellatrix fall to the floor at Mrs Weasleys hand. The Dark Lord turned to meter out his vengeance, when Potter reappeared. The Malfoys stood as the events unfolded, as the Dark Lord met his fate. Draco watched the ensuing celebrations with a sense of liberation and uncertainty. Where would they belong in this new world. A little later, unsure what to do, they had sat, close together and picked at the food that had appeared in front of them. Draco looked around. The Weasley's were obviously upset, his brow creased as he realised there was only one twin among the group. He had no idea which twin was being force fed by Weaselette and he could only guess that the other twin had not survived. He was again struck by the horror and destruction the Dark Lord had caused. He turned to his Father. It was finally time to stand up, he hoped it was not too late.

"I'm going to turn myself in. I hate what has happened here. This was my school. I had some of the best times here and now it is the place where people have died and for what? Blood status? The best person in my year was a mud..muggleborn despite my hard work. Crabbe and Goyle well, they were stupid, their pure blood obviously had no bearing on their magical abilities. I just…..just wish I had realised this earlier." he paused, "Maybe I did but did not have the courage. I love both of you and want you to know, I don't blame you for my choices but I need to do this."

Lucius grasped his son's hand. Narcissa bowed her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Son, we love you and we are sorry. We fed you with a madman's ideas and paranoia. I realised too late that he was not what I thought to be right. I pushed you in the wrong direction, my only son. I will be with you every step of the way. We will go together, as a family."

He stood and strode over to where Kingsley was talking to Professor McGonagal.

He stood proud like a Malfoy should and said,

"We, as in Narcissa, Draco and myself are turning ourselves to you. Do with us what you feel is right. We were wrong."


End file.
